orbusvrfandomcom-20200214-history
Open World PvP
(Unless otherwise noted, all info on this page comes from https://blog.orbusvr.com/design-doc-pvp-and-the-wilds/) Zoned PvP Every zone in the game has a "safety rating." *The first starting zone is a Sanctuary, meaning no PvP is allowed at all. *The next set of zones you'll encounter will be Secure. These are the zones you'll play in while leveling. Guards are plentiful, and attacking another player is going to get you killed very quickly. *The last set of zones are the Wilds, which are Unsafe. These are lawless lands far away from the cities and villages of the realm. In these zones, you can be attacked at any time, but if you are attacked by someone else that person will become a bandit. These are max-level zones which feature the most powerful crafting ingredients, the entrances to the max-level dungeons, etc. The goal is for 99% of the PvP to be happening in these Unsafe areas. Risk & Reward If you acquire a tradable item in the Wilds (such as a rare flower for brewing a potion), your mission is to get it back to town without losing it. It's up to you if you want to risk sticking around gathering a lot, if you want to go in solo or take a group, etc. Once you've gotten back to town with it, it's safely stored in your personal chest where you can access it later to use it or take it to sell at the market. Life as an Outlaw By default, everyone starts with the safety on; no accidental friendly fire is possible. Through the player options menu, this safety can be disabled, allowing you to attack other players (as long as your outside one of the safe, "Sanctuary" zones.) Attacking another player for any reason makes you a Bandit. This has the following effects: *Other players in the area can see your location and attack you (even if their safety is on) without penalty. *You cannot enter a dungeon instance while a Bandit. *Other players cannot aid you unless they are in your party. *A bounty is assigned to you, which can be collected by the player who kills you. **After a time, bounties expire and Bandit statuses clear. **The timer only ticks down while you're logged in. **Bandit status will also be cleared if you are killed. *All NPC guards will attack you on sight (so it will not be possible to enter a town until your Bandit status expires.) *If you continue to kill players, your bounty will grow, as will the required to clear your status. *If you die while a Bandit, instead of respawning at the nearest Graveyard, you will respawn in the Jail, located in the first zone. It is unlikely you will make it back before your tombstone expires, so an expensive loss in the durability of your gear is likely. Advanced Mechanics *A Bandit player may become so infamous that a Wanted Poster is issued; this will encourage other players to hunt you. *There are rumors of a "secret cult" that can be asked to assassinate particularly troublesome players for a fee. Gear The PvP and PvE gear is not separate.https://community.orbusvr.com/t/dev-vision-for-orbus-endgame/1008 References Category:Gameplay